wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Class
A class is the primary adventuring style of a player character which determines the type of weapons and armor it can use, as well as what abilities, powers, skills, and spells it will gain throughout its adventures. Be aware, choosing a class is constrained by the choice of race. As a character progresses, they can specialize their skills by assigning class talent points in one of three trees available for each class. Collecting class sets is a way players can improve a character when they have reached the level cap. Most dungeon and raid sets are made up of armor items designed specifically for the class; however, faction rewards sets also include trinkets and neck pieces. right __TOC__ Quick summaries of each class Druid :Druids are versatile hybrids with various shapeshift forms in which they can tank like a warrior (Bear Form), stealth and fight in melee like a rogue (Cat Form), heal like a priest (In their normal night elf or tauren form or in the Tree of Life form gained through talents), and cast spells like a mage (again in normal form or in the talent gained form, Moonkin Form). Druids are the only class who are able to resurrect other characters while in combat. Unlike other hybrids, druids do not perform several roles at once but instead shift between roles. Hunter :Hunters are the only class that can effectively use ranged weapons (e.g. bows or guns) as a primary source of DPS. Very adept at kiting, they have plenty of tools to allow them to avoid melee combat, where they are fairly weak. Hunters may tame many varieties of beasts to serve as combat pets, which along with an array of scouting, tracking, and survival abilities make them excellent solo characters. Mage :Mages are ranged magic damage dealers with very powerful direct and area effect damage spells, but weak armor and health. They also feature a variety of utility spells, including crowd control, teleportation and group portals to capital cities, and conjuration of food and water. Mages are reliant on mana for all their abilities. Paladin :A hybrid class focused on defensive melee skills and healing abilities, paladins have very strong group support and buff abilities. They may wear heavy plate armor and carry shields like a warrior, but are also efficient healers, which combine to produce their renowned durability in combat. With talent specialization and equipment selection, paladins can fill the role of tank, offtank, healer, or even melee damage dealer, and excel when called upon to spot-fill all these roles in a group setting. They can even sacrifice themselves to provide wipe recovery when needed. With the release of the Burning Crusade, Paladins are no longer exclusive to the Alliance. Blood Elves (Horde) can now play as Paladins. Priest :Priests are the quintessential healer, and naturally the most effective and versatile class in that role, though they may also specialize to become very powerful offensive casters. Priests have a wide variety of utility, buff, and crowd control spells, such as Dispel Magic, Power Word: Fortitude, and Mind Control. Rogue :Rogues excel at dealing melee damage and incapacitating their foes, particularly low health and low armor targets such as casters. Stealth gives them a tactical advantage and allows them to start a fight on their own terms. Other important abilities include lockpicking and the creation and handling of poisons. Rogues do not use mana for their combat abilities. Instead they use energy and generate combo points which are used to execute finishing moves. Shaman :Shamans are one of the most versatile classes in the game as they can switch seamlessly from offensive caster to healer to melee DPS as needed. Shamans can make good support characters, with the ability to step in and fill any role that may be lacking at the moment.Their high burst damage and healing also make them quite good at PVP, despite their small mana pool. They are able to drop stationary totems on the ground which provide a variety of effects and are unique in that they can provide complete wipe recovery by self-resurrecting and then resurrecting the rest of the party. With the release of the Burning Crusade, Shamans are no longer exclusive to the Horde. Draenei (Alliance) can now play as Shamans. Warlock :Warlocks enslave demons and call upon dark magic and curses to dominate and destroy their foes. Like hunters, warlocks employ combat pets, but these are summoned demons rather than tamed beasts. They are primary ranged magic damage dealers with a focus on damage over time in addition to nukes and AoE, but lack the extreme burst damage capabilities of a mage. Demon pets and fear spells give them a variety of tactical options, and they have a variety of utility spells and abilities, including summoning party members and creating healthstones and soulstones. Warrior : Warriors are close-combat fighters and usually fill the role of primary tank, as they are able to withstand and inflict fierce physical punishment and have the most versatile means of attracting and disabling mobs, keeping aggro off other characters. They can also contribute strong melee DPS when needed. Warrior abilities use rage, which is generated by dealing and taking damage, but decays over time. Warriors are highly gear dependent, as their ability to deal and take damage is controlled directly by the quality of their weapons and armor. Class table |width=20| | Ratings These ratings are the opinions of WoWWikians and should hopefully be defended in the page. Marks in blue denote enhancements that can be made via talents. |} Class guides Expansion notes *''Stealing the Light and Velen's Vision at official Burning Crusade site.'' *''Official classes added to the expansion's website: ** The draenei classes ** The blood elf classes.'' Category:Classes Category:Game Terms Category:Starting a class series